Noah's Ark Circus
by eLmaoo
Summary: Noah's Ark Circus adalah circus misterius yang menjadi target Allen dan Kanda kali ini. Tak disangka, Allen akan bertemu lagi dengan sang pupet master...RnR! TykiAllen-YAOI-


_**ỖỗỖỗỖỗỖ**_

_**Look…**_

_**Sun will grow dark,**_

"_Tidak akan ada yang dapat menolongmu.. Selamanya kau akan teringat pada sang shining gold,"_

_**The moon will no longer shine,**_

"_Kau tak dapat memaki dengan cacian sarkastik, karena kau hanya diam bagai figure seorang boneka,"_

_**The stars will fall from heaven.**_

"_Bahkan jika kau ingat siapa sang puppet master yang telah mengontrak janji darimu,"_

_**But..**_

_**The light will be among you a little longer,**_

"Tidak! Kau salah! Aku hidup bukan untuk dirinya! Tidak untuk di lakukan layaknya mesin berjalan! Aku hidup untuk.."

_**Continue on your way while you have the light….!**_

"Bertemu dengannya adalah tujuan hidupku. Membalas jasanya adalah tekadku. Dan hatiku untuknnya, bukanlah sekedar klise."

_**So that the darkness will not come upon you,**_

"Hanya sebuah langkah tuk menggapai dirinya.. Akan kubayar dengan ratusan langkah untuk membalas hutangku padanya."

_**For the one who walks in the dark does not know where he is going….**_

"Karna jiwaku satu, tubuhku satu, dan hatiku satu, hanya akan kuserahkan padamu.."

_**Glory for The Light…**_

" 'Cause you're my deepest love, master!"

∞∞Ω∞∞

**Noah's Ark Circus © eLmao Incester**

**D. Gray-man **

**Warning: A bit of OC. YAOI. And miss typ(o).**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**xxx****  
**

**xx(/T_T)/ ᵠᵠ\(T_T\)xx**

**xxx  
**

"_All humans beings are like grass~"_

Angin malam menyapa tubuhnya. Membuat rambut biru gelap miliknya, menari bersama semilir angin. Pita suaranya bergetar tanda dia mengeluarkan kata. Bukanlah kata, melainkan sebuah nyanyian. Gadis bermata golden itu kini tengah terduduk di atas tepi gedung yang tinggi dengan hanya bermandikan sang pemberi cahaya malam, fullmoon.

"_And all their glory is like wild flowers~"_

Ia menggerakan kakinya ke bawah dan ke atas memperlihatkan _blaster socks _miliknya yang terkesan _gothic. _Matanya kini tertutup hendak merasakan buaian angin yang menyentuh pipinya.

"_The grass withers, and the flowers fall~"_

Kini kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang mendongak kebawah. Sungguh pemandangan menakutkan bagi manusia yang menderita _Acrophobia*. _Dibawah sana berjarak 420 kaki dari tempat gadis kecil berpakaian _gothic _itu duduk. Dibawah sana terlihat banyak kendaraan yang masih sibuk berlalu lalang, dan lampu-lampu malam yang menghiasi kota.

" _But.."_

"Road, ternyata kau ada disini."

Suara baritone yang menghentikan nyanyian sang gadis berambut _dark ocean _menggetarkan gendang sang gadis muda dan langsung mengirimkan impuls saraf ke otak bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya yang memanggil namanya.

Tanpa menengok ia tahu siapa yang telah menganggu argument rahasianya berupa nyanyian.

"Ihihi.. ketahuan~"

Hanya mata berwarna emas yang terlihat dari laki-laki itu. Karena sosoknya masih tertutupi oleh kegelapan. Seakan enggan ia terkena oleh sinar bulan, ia terus berdiri di gelapnya malam.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Tanya laki-laki itu pada gadis yang kini berdiri perlahan sambil merengangkan otot-ototnya.

Masih tanpa menoleh, gadis itu menjawab dengan seringaian dibarengi dengan tiga buah stigma yang muncul tiba-tiba di dahinya.

"Ya.. Aku sudah menemukannya. Mulai dari sekarang, aku pasti akan senang bermain dengannya~"

Kini badannya memutar mengarah lurus ke arah sang laki-laki bermata sama dengannya.

Dengan senyuman manis dan kepala yang ditekuk ke arah kanan membuat sudut 45°, ia berbicara kembali.

"Aku akan membawakannya padamu, Tyki.."

Dan sebuah seringaian mistis tampak di wajah pria itu.

"Akhirnya malam ini aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya, my dirty doll.."

***xxx***

**_London, 1864_**

Di tengah dinginnya malam di kota London, orang-orang masih berlalu lalang walaupun kini salju turun dengan eloknya. Menjadikan kota itu bagai permadani putih.

"Korek apii! Korek api! Tuan, mohon beli korek api ini.." Seorang gadis cilik dengan pakaian kumuh dan suara parau, hendak menawarkan sekeranjang korek api pada seorang pria berderajat.

"Aaah.. Minggir! Menganggu saja!"

Namun apa yang terjadi? Tubuh gadis itu malah terdorong ke hamparan tanah yang diselimuti oleh salju.

"Aaakh.." Erang lirih gadis itu.

Dengan tanpa bertanggung jawab, laki-laki tadi malah pergi dengan langkah tergesa. Sungguh ia bukanlah orang dewasa yang bijak, bahkan jauh dari itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dik?"

Gadis itu menengok ke arah sumber suara yang mengulurkan tangan berlapis _handkerchief _putih. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki muda yang mungkin jika diteliti lebih dalam lagi tentang wajahnya, mempunyai rupa yang manis dan unik. Raut wajah yang lembut dan ada goresan seperti luka memanjang di bagian mata kirinya. Seperti bentuk bintang berwarna merah, namun sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut sang pemuda yang berwarna putih.

"A-ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih kak.."

"Hmm.. Sama-sama,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, hingga membuat sang gadis kecil bersemu karena pemuda di depannya termasuk pemuda yang cukup manis, salah! Bukan cukup, namun sangat manis.

"Apa aku boleh membeli korek-korek itu, Dik?"

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat sebelum ia seperti terhisap dalam mata silver kebiruan milik sang pemuda baik hati.

"A-ah! Tentu boleh!"

Dengan wajah gembira dan dihiasi dengan warna apel merah di pipinya, gadis itu bergegas membungkus korek-korek itu.

"Kakak ingin beli berapa?"

"Semuanya."

Kali ini gadis itu terkejut dan menatap kembali wajah pemuda yang kini tersenyum sangat lembut padanya.

"Be-benarkah? Waa.. Terima kasih Kak! Kalau begini, Ibu pasti sangat senang."

Kata gadis itu senang sambil menyerahkan bungkusan korek api pada laki-laki yang telah berbaik hati padanya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Cepatlah pulang dan temui Ibumu, hari sudah malam."

Tangan pemuda itu mengusap lembut rambut gadis kecil tersebut, membuat sang gadis tersenyum gembira dan berlalu setelah pemuda tadi membayar korek api yang ia beli.

"Hh.. Senangnya dapat membantu orang lain,"

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Saat kakinya melangkah melewati sebuah lorong sepi, ia seperti mendengar seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

"_Allen.."_

Seketika itu langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya memacu cepat secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh tidak.. Tidak lagi!"

Dengan tanpa aba-aba, tubuh mungilnya belari tergesa-gesa melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang, hingga tak sedikit orang yang ditabraknya.

"_Allen.. Kau tidak bisa lari dariku.."_

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kupingnya dengan tangannya dengan keadaan tetap berlari. Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh sesaat sebelumnya ia seperti bertubrukan dengan orang dihadapannya. Orang itu juga jatuh dan tersungkur ke salju.

"A-aduuh.. Sakiit.. Ah! Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja!"

Pemuda yang tadi menabrak duluan meminta maaf dengan mata tertutup sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Ceh, Kau baka moyashi, tidak bisa apa jalan dengan cara jalan yang wajar? Matamu itu gantikan saja posisinya dengan jempol kakimu!"

Saat tersadar dengan suara familiar dan perkataannya yang merupakan 'hinaan' itu, pemuda yang ternyata bernama Allen Walker menengok dengan cepat ke arah pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya.

"HAH? Ternyata kau Bakanda? Tak sudi aku minta maaf padamu, kaunya saja yang tak mempunyai gerak reflex yang bagus hingga bisa kutabrak seperti itu."

Dengan wajah geram dan dahi yang menunjukkan terdapat sudut siku-siku disekitarnya, pria berambut biru panjang dengan baju ala samurai itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang menghunuskan pedangnya.

"APA KAU BILANG BAKA MOYASHIII?"

Rupanya kedua pemuda itu tak terlalu akrab-?-.

"Hihihihihi.. Dua pasangan yang ada disana~"

Serentak kedua pemuda itu menengok bersamaan ke arah sumber suara.

Laki-laki yang tampaknya berasal dari Asia mengerutkan dahi.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua kuat, apa kalian mau mencoba suatu permainan?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam disertai dengan tudung ala penyihir-?- berjalan mendekati mereka, sambil memainkan sebuah bel berwarna kuning emas ditangannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanya laki-laki berambut panjang berikat satu yang ternyata bernama Kanda Yuu. Dilihat dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan, bahwa dia bukanlah berasal dari negara peraturan itu.

"Fufufu.. Perkenalkan, namaku Daisya Barry. Aku adalah pedagang yang berpetualang dari negaraku di Barcelona."

Jawab pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Allen yang masih terduduk di dinginnya tanah berlapis salju.

"Aku mengenal kalian, Kalian pasti salah satu anggota Exorchist yang terkenal itu kan? Kanda Yuu dan… Allen Walker,"

Lanjut laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Daisya itu sambil membantu Allen-yang masih bingung- untuk berdiri.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama kami?"

Akhirnya Allen bersuara setelah lama ia tercengang oleh penampilan orang dihadapannya yang err.. Mirip dengan _grandpa_-nya Chocola*.

Mendengar itu, Daisya malah menampilkan seringaiannya. Membuat Kanda dan Allen mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk mengobrol dulu, aku punya hal penting yang akan kuberitahukan pada kalian."

Tepat saat ucapan Daisya berhenti, terdengar suara mencolok yang berasal dari perut Allen. "Gruuuuk"

Serentak Kanda dan Daisya menengok ke arah Allen. Allen yang menyadari bahwa perutnya sudah keroncongan, menampilkan wajah blushingnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehehe.. Sepertinya dengan senang hati aku menerima ajakanmu."

"Dasar Baka Moyashi."

Ucap Kanda sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Dan tentu saja ucapannya tadi membuat si rambut putih menjadi kesal dan akhirnya mengoceh sendiri.

***xxx***

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan sekarang?"

Kini Kanda yang memulai percakapan karena tidak mungkin bagi Allen bertanya dengan segala macam makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Oh sungguh orang yang pertama kali melihat Allen makan pasti akan takjub dibuatnya. Tak terkecuali Daisya.

"Waa.. Allen, kau sangat lapar ya?"

Allen hanya menjawab dengan anggukan riang, bagai anjing kecil yang senang diberi makan.

"Ckk, kau membuatku tidak nafsu makan moyashi!"

"Hiham hau! Hah, huan heiha, hehahang hiha hehashan hehaha hau hiha hehehal hahi?"

Setelah Allen selesai berucap dengan masih ada banyak makanan dimulutnya yang membuat pipi porselen itu menggembung, sebuah jitakan mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu itu, baru bicara!"

Nasihat Kanda si sang pelaku penjitakkan-?-.

Allen mengusap-usap kepalanya kesal dan Daisya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ahahaha.. Kalian menarik sekali, pantas saja Cross mempercayai kalian."

Buru-buru Allen menelan makanannya dan menengok ke arah Daisya.

"Eeeh? Kau kenal Shisou?"

Tanya Allen dengan mata sedikit membulat dan serpihan makanan masih berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Hihihi.. Tentu saja, dan maksud tujuanku datang ke negri ini adalah untuk menyampaikan tugas yang Cross berikan kepada kalian."

Kini Allen dan Kanda mulai terheran-heran. 

(Omake A/N: Ya, mari kita jelaskan maksud dari Exorchist 'disini'.

Exorchist adalah organisasi yang bekerja dibawah pimpinan komandan-yang sedikit aneh- bernama Komui Lee. Tugas Exorchist adalah untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap para _Methuselah* _dan para kriminalitas yang ada di seluruh dunia. Dan _Methuselah _adalah musuh mereka yang berwujud akuma* dan ada juga yang berwujud vampire atau makhluk immortal lainnya. Dan yang bisa menghadapi mereka adalah orang yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengambil jiwa mereka. Dan para Exorchist-lah yang mempunyai kemampuan tersebut dan memiliki suatu keistimewaan dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Allen dan Kanda adalah salah satu Exorchist yang kini sedang menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Kembali pada percakapan..)

"Tugas apa?"

Tanya Kanda dengan wajah yang tetap –sok-stoic miliknya.

"Kalian lihatlah ini,"

Daisya menunjukkan sebuah surat yang bercap merah darah.

Allen menerimanya dan membuka perlahan surat itu.

Saat terlihat apa yang ada didalamnya, Allen mengernyit heran.

"Apa ini? Dua buah tiket Circus?"

Tanya Allen pada Daisya yang telah asyik memainkan bel berbentuk bola mliknya.

"Yap! Cross menyuruh kalian untuk menyelidiki tentang circus tersebut. Circus itu sedang menggelar sebuah pertunjukan di kota ini sekarang, dan bagi kami mendapatkan tiket masuk circus itu sangatlah susah,"

Daisya menjelaskan sambil menyeruput kopi yang sedari tadi di abaikannya.

"Susah?"

Kini Kanda bertanya setelah agak lama getaran suaranya tak terdengar.

"Ya.. Circus ini sangat aneh, hanya pada bulan purnama saja mereka beroperasi dan tiket yang ia jual hanyalah untuk orang-orang tertentu."

"Orang tertentu? Maksudmu?"

Tanya Allen masih dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Ya, hanya para bangsawan dan Orang berkasta tinggi saja yang dapat memperoleh tiket itu. Entah karena ketertarikan apa, para bangsawan-pun berbondong-bondong ingin menonton circus tersebut."

Allen dan Kanda tampak berfikir, 'Apa mungkin..' batin Allen dan Kanda.

"Pasti kalian berfikir para gerombolan circus itu adalah kelompok dari para _immortal _itu."

Tebak Daisya sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi yang baru saja ia minum.

Pernyataan itu membuat Allen dan Kanda membulatkan mata sejenak.

"Lalu?"

Tanya Kanda yang rupanya mulai serius mendengar penjelasan Daisya.

"Salah satu finder kita pernah mencoba masuk ke dalam circus itu, ia menyamar menjadi seorang bangsawan kaya."

Daisya berhenti sejenak,

"Dia sudah mengetes, didalam sana tidak ada tanda dari akuma atau semacamnya. Jadi kami berpendapat bahwa circus itu adalah circus biasa. Tetapi.."

"Tetapi apa?"

Tanya Allen dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kami mendapatkan informasi, bahwa semua pengunjung di tempat itu pada hari ganjil setelah mereka mendatangi circus, mereka.."

Daisya diam sejenak menampakkan wajahnya yang mempunyai dua tato bewarna ungu di bawah matanya, terlihat serius.

"Menghilang bagai ditelan bumi."

Kanda dan Allen kini tampak berfikir keras dan terdiam menyimak perkataan Daisya barusan.

"Ada kemungkinan bahwa yang melakukannya manusia, kan?"

Tanya Kanda pada Daisya yang masih sibuk dengan bel miliknya.

"Yaa.. Bagaimana ya.. Kami sendiri belum tahu, karena kelompok circus mereka sangat terlihat aneh. Finder itu merasakan, aura yang mereka milikki memang bukan seperti aura para kaum _immortal, _tetapi aura mereka tampak lebih menyeramkan dari para akuma dan semacamnya."

Jantung Allen memacu dengan cepat secara tiba-tiba, ia membulatkan sejenak matanya.

'Mungkinkah dia..' batinnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap ubin-ubin dingin.

"Baiklah, kami akan melaksanakannya."

Jawab Kanda mengagetkan Allen yang bertempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Eeh.. Kanda?"

Tanya Allen masih sedikit tak percaya dengan reaksi Kanda. Biasanya kalau ada tugas Kanda akan mengoceh atau bilang "ckk.. merepotkan saja!". Sepertinya tugas kali ini sangat membuatnya tertarik.

"Ada apa moyashi? Kau tidak mau ikut? Kalau begitu biar aku saja sendiri yang melaksanakannya, lagipula kau ini hanya pengganggu!" Yak, terdapat penekanan dalam kalimat terakhir Kanda yang sukses membuat darah Allen berdesir ke otak.

"Siapa bilang Bakanda? Mungkin saja kau akan menangis dan kabur sebelum memasuki tenda circus itu? Haha" Ejek Allen tak mau kalah.

"Kau.."

Sebelum perdebatan itu berlanjut, Daisya menepuk tangannya dan membuat bel miliknya berdering.

"Yak! Sudah malam, silahkan kalian kerjakan tugas kalian!"

Allen dan Kanda menengok dengan cepat ke arah Daisya.

"Eeeh? Sekarang?"

Tanya Allen dengan sedikit nada tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Waktu kalian hanya malam ini, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir circus itu ada di kota ini. Dan akan susah bagi kami menemukan kembali kelompok circus itu, mereka berpindah tempat sangat cepat. Itu juga salah satu alasan yang membuat kami curiga dan penasaran pada circus itu."

Allen kembali menengadahkan wajahnya menatap lantai dingin dibawah. Dan sesaat kemudian ia menatap wajah Kanda yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana moyashi? Kau akan ikut?"

Tanya Kanda sambil cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Allen. Tunggu, apa itu? Ada segaris merah yang menghiasi wajah Kanda.

Allen berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum ke arah Daisya.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan kami jalan kesana."

**xx(/T_T)/ ᵠᵠ\(T_T\)xx**

"Disini tempatnya?"

Tanya Laki-laki berambut biru yang kini sangat terlihat elegan dengan kimono mahal seperti bangsawan Jepang yang sedang melancong ke kota itu. Sungguh tak dapat dipungkiri, setiap mata menoleh padanya saat laki-laki berambut biru panjang diikat satu itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan carnival. Namun pandangan mata orang-orang yang ada disitu tidak hanya menatap ke arahnya saja, melainkan juga ke arah seorang gadis-?- manis berambut putih panjang dengan gaun berwarna merah muda berenda disetiap sudutnya. Tetapi sapu tangan putih tetap melekat di sepanjang lengannya. Dan jika kita melihat wajah gadis-?- itu, sangatlah maniiis dengan merah padam di wajahnya dan raut kesal yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Allen membentak Kanda.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lihat Bakanda? Sudah kubilang jangan menatapku!"

Allen makin memerah ketika dilihatnya Kanda –untuk kesekian kalinya- memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan.. eh? Lagi-lagi dengan sedikit garis merah dipipinya? Ckck.

"Sa-salahmu sendiri baka moyashi, kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang memalukan itu?"

Kanda buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aaaargh! Aku tidak minta penyamaran memalukan seperti inii! Kenapa aku harus jadi wanitaaa?" Gerutu Allen dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Kekeke.. Tentu saja karena kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu, Allen.."

Jawab Daisya yang ternyata sedari tadi ada dibelakang mereka.

"Jahaat! Kenapa tidak bakanda saja yang jelas-jelas penampilannya seperti wanita?"

Yaa.. Melihat dari segi rambut Kanda yang panjang itu, memang pantas kalau Allen mengatainya mirip perempuan. Tapi Allen, lihatlah dirimu yang sangat manis itu.. Banyak mata yang memandang lapar padamu lho~ *dimugen+diantiakumaweapon sama KandaAllen*

"Sudah, jangan banyak protes moyashi, sedikit saja kita melakukan kesalahan, penyamaran kita akan ketahuan."

Mendengar itu Allen hanya cemberut sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Ya, ya, Allen.. kau mulai lagi membuat darah fujo author bangkit. *disambit Allen*

"Apa benar ini tempat circusnya Daisya?"

Tanya Kanda saat menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah tenda megah dan terdengar alunan musik penyambut dan sorak sorai penonton.

"Ya. Nah, kalian masuklah, aku hanya mengantar sampai sini."

Allen dan Kanda mengangguk dan setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam tenda awal.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda dan Lady, apa anda mempunyai tiket masuknya?"

Tanya seorang pria besar dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan berpakaian ala badut yang sedikit menyeramkan-?-.

"Hn,"

Kanda menyerahkan dua tiket itu pada laki-laki besar dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk dan menikmati pertunjukkan kami."

Allen dan Kanda masuk kedalam, mereka tidak sadar bahwa sebelumnya sang pria tadi tengah menyeringai mistis.

***xxx***

Semua penonton telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Dan tak biasanya Kanda bersikap lembut pada Allen.

"Silahkan duduk, ekhm.. Nona"

Mendengar itu Allen sweatdropped dan selanjutnya menahan tawa.

"Pfft.. Kanda.. Kau berubah sekali~"

Ucap Allen dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, membuat Kanda memberikannya tatapan yang seakan bilang, '_Ini bagian dari acting baka moyashiii_'.

"Baik.. Baik.. Terima kasih,"

Lanjut Allen sambil tersenyum manis dan oh.. Alangkah baiknya jika tubuh mungil Allen tidak duduk terlebih dahulu, karena kalau dia masih berdiri tadi, ia pasti dapat melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Kanda. 'ceh.. dasar baka moyashi' batin Kanda.

Kini lampu altar dan seluruh lampu di stadion itu telah padam dan hanya panggung yang disinari terang oleh gemerlap cahaya.

Dan drum band yang bergemuruh merupakan tanda dimulainya pertunjukkan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba aura mencengkam dan tidak enak dirasakan oleh Allen.

'A-ada apa ini.. Perasaan ini sama seperti waktu itu..' ucap Allen dalam hati dengan wajah tertunduk.

Dan sang pembawa acara, yang sepertinya merupakan pimpinan circus kini telah berada di tengah panggung.

Semua wanita di stadion itu terpesona oleh penampilan sang penghuni panggung. Seorang pria berwajah tampan, dengan memakai topi ala pesulap dan setelan jas hitam kini menyambut para penonton yang ada disitu.

"Ladies and Gantleman, selamat datang di Noah's Ark Circus. Kami berjanji, tidak akan membuat kalian bosan dan kecewa pada pertunjukkan kami. Kami bahkan akan membuat kalian betah untuk tidak meninggalkan kursi tempat kalian duduk."

Jantung Allen berdebar kencang mendengar suara baritone itu, keringat dingin menetes menelusuri lekuk wajah manisnya.

'Tidak mungkin, dia…'

Dengan perlahan Allen mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa sang pemilik panggung.

Matanya membulat dan pupilnya mengecil.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.."

Allen berkata dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa moyashi?"

Kanda heran melihat tingkah Allen yang berubah, kini ia terlihat seperti ketakutan.

"Hey, Allen, ada apa?"

Tanya Kanda kembali saat dilihatnya Allen masih terpaku pada figure seseorang di panggung.

"Haha.. Ti-tidak mungkin kan.. Orang yang telah mati.. Bi-bisa hidup lagi,"

"Hey? Kau bicara apa?"

Allen menoleh pada Kanda, sesaat Kanda terkejut melihat wajah manis itu terlihat begitu kalut.

"Ada apa Allen?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing."

Senyum itu, senyum palsu. Kanda tahu itu, ada yang tidak beres dengan Allen.

'_Tyki.. Apa benar itu kau? Sungguh bahagianya aku jika tuhan mengabulkan mimpiku menghidupkan orang yang telah lama kucintai'_

_'Orang yang kucintai.. Sekaligus kubenci."_

.

Ditengah sorak-sorai itu, wajah sang pembawa acara menampilkan seringaian, matanya sekejap berubah menjadi berwarna emas.

'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Bonekaku, Allen..'

**xx(/T_T)/ ᵠᵠ\(T_T\)xx**

**-TBC-**

**Acrophobia: Takut pada ketinggian (Sankyu himesa, sudah mau meminjamkan kertas mu padaku~ *kecup punggung tangannya* -langsung muntah2-)**

**Methuselah: Yak, saya mengambil kata ini dari manga/anime ToriBla, yang artinya vampire.**

**Chocola: Silahkan baca sendiri manga Sugar Sugar Rune ya~ -plak-**

**(-O-)/ Haloo.. Salam kenal semuanya para Reader fandom DGM~**

**Hehe.. Saya baru nih di fandom DGM..**

**Mau kenalan? Panggil saya 'el' aja..**

**Hmm.. Jadi begini, mungkin nama 'Noah's Ark Circus' itu sudah tidak sing lagi ya?**

**Ya.. saya mengambilnya dari nama circus di Kuroshitsuji, :D**

**Oh iya, hanya mau mengingatkan, Pairing fict ini TykiAllen lho~ TYKIALLEEEN! (reader: terus kenapa?)**

**Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Ya karena dari sekian banyak pairing, saya paling 'gila' kalo baca pairing TykiAllen~ XD hh~ Saya kan fans berat abang Tyki~ (Tyki: merinding)**

**Dibagian akhirnya tadi, saya sedikit bingung bikinnya.. Ckk gara-gara kakak saya nyuruh cepetan pake lappie nya.. =.=**

**Yak, Karena ini fict prologue-?- jadinya saya bikinnya agak dikit (dikit banget)  
**

**Sebenernya ini fict pelampiasan gara-gara nilai TO YANG AMAT SANGAT JEBLOK! *pundung di pojokan***

**Jadi.. Jika ada dari Reader yang ingin menghibur hati saya-?- *disambit***

**Tolong kirimkan Review kalian~ 8D**

**Okee.. And Now, it's time to saaaay~**

**(^O^)/ YES TO REVIEEW~**

**(-=-)√ AND 'NO' TO FLAME~**


End file.
